The Right Decision
by coldto
Summary: I'm standing on the sidewalk with this necklace. The blood of the victim is still caked alongside my body. I await judgement for my actions. Now I can only hope to ask, did I make the right decision? (Set after the events of Sly 3)
1. Prolouge

Of course I didn't blame Carmelita. I was a damned fool to think I could hide it for so long. It was only natural that'd she'd ask sooner or later.

I remember when I stole my police files in Paris so many years ago. That document held my entire life story, and I'm guessing Inspector Fox never got a chance to read the whole thing. Obviously, she had no idea about my parents. In a way, I'm glad she brought it up. Now it's out in the open, and she's aware of my past.

Still, there's something that bothers me beyond explanation. I realized something tonight. I could always picture my father's face just fine. I remember bouncing on his knee as he told me stories about our family ancestry. However, the more I tried, the harder it became. I couldn't picture the face of my mother. Was she even there for me? Did she ever leave my father? I know she existed, and I know she loved me, so why don't I remember her?

I have to find out somehow, because I can't live the rest of my life not knowing. I have to find a way to go back and see her face, just one more time.


	2. Conversation

I'm standing here on the sidewalk with a necklace. The blood of the victim is still caked alongside my body. I await judgement for my actions. Now I can only hope to ask, did I make the right decision?

You only get a split second to do the right thing. For me, I knew what had to be done. I could've stopped it all and ended years of pain, but someone stopped me.

Myself.

These past twenty four hours have been anything but uneventful. Isn't it incredible what you can find out about yourself in that time? And yet, there's still plenty of questions that need answering.

I'm standing out here on the sidewalk with a shiny gold necklace. The blood of who I stole it from is still caked around my body, and has stained my fur. I'll try to remember everything that's happened. I can still recall that cool Paris night when this all began...

24 Hours Earlier

It's been two years since Carmelita "discovered" the new me, shaken and confused inside the Cooper Vault. Somehow, the monotonous routine of law enforcement has crept up to me as comforting. I constantly enjoy my work for the police as much as I enjoy completing it with Carmelita. Who knew that enforcing the law was just as fun as breaking it?

Together Carmelita and I have captured a wealth of the world's most notorious criminals in just a few short months.

However, tonight has nothing to do with arresting law breakers or dealing justice. This evening is solely bound between the Inspector and I. She called me a week earlier asking if I cared to join her for dinner on the town. Being the gentleman I am, I graciously accepted. Of course I was informed a tuxedo was necessary, which she knew I hated to put on, but I decided it would be worth it for night alone with Ms. Fox.

So here I am outside Carmelita's apartment at about six thirty. As always, I'm stuck waiting for her to finish up whatever women do to get ready. I keep my modest convertible with glossy blue coating parked outside as the time ticks by. That's one thing I can never stand. Extra time.

I can see her window from the street below, and I could've sworn I saw her silhouette peering down at me. Of course it must of just been my imagination, because the next thing I know, Carmelita steps outside and glides elegantly towards the car.

She's wearing my favorite red dress. It stretches from the top of her shoulders down to her beautiful crimson heels. The Inspector's left shoulder harbors a golden badge of Interpol. It gleams brightly, even against the fading moonlight. I immediately thrust the driver's door open and sprint to the other side to open the door for her. She smiles warmly at me, which sends a jolt of pleasure through my body and up to the tip of my tail.

We both climb into the car and prepare for our night on the town.

As we begin to drive, I notice my tuxedo is a little bit tighter than I want it to be, but she insisted I wear my blue one. We're traveling to the Interpol Ball; a night of fancy dinner and uptight snobs. I promised Carmelita I would come, even though I detested those high class wealthy types. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind having some extra cash here and there, but I never brag about my money like those people do. Still, I'm doing it for her, and I know she appreciates it.

We travel for a little while in silence. The Paris fog is making my driving a tad bit difficult, but I manage. For years Murphy operated the van, so it was awkward for me to learn how to control my own car. Carmelita could drive of course, but what kind of a gentleman would I be if she drove me through town?

We pass by countless bright buildings that illuminate every corner of the city. I always loved the bright lights, but I never loved being in them. I guess I still have some thief in me.

Carmelita turns her head to me and speaks softly.

"Sly, there's something we need to talk about" she says.

"Hm?" I grunt, preparing for the worst.

Her lovely blue eyes gaze upon me. The stare is sweet and tender, and I wish it would never end.

"I've been promoted." she states

Phew...not pregnant.

"Carmelita! That's great! It's about time they give it to you. No one deserves it more" I exclaim, genuinely excited for her.

"Sly..." her voice is cool and tempting. " Now that I'm a Captain, I've been assigned to deal with Madam Gambuzzle in East Russia. I'm going undercover, and have to go alone. I'll be gone for several weeks, and I leave tomorrow night. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I just found out yesterday."

Of course, Madam Gambuzzle. Was a prominent scientist working on a cure for Kalitis, a new disease springing up in the eastern world. She discovered the cure, but her lab partner, and lover, took all the credit by betraying her and stealing her research notes. Madam Gambuzzle was infuriated and found a way to murder him by modifying the cure into a deadly virus.

Ever since her partner betrayed her, she hasn't trusted men. She fled the civilized world and went into hiding somewhere in Russia. I heard her whole hideout is crawling with female guards. It only makes sense I wouldn't be going along.

"Oh" I sigh. My heart sinks, as I wasn't expecting this news. In fact, I just purchased tickets for a concert two hours earlier.

"That's okay" I say "I'm sure I can entertain myself for a few weeks." I give her a fake smile and return my attention to the road.

She seems satisfied, so I'm happy. It's not the news I wanted to hear, but it's not the worst thing she could've said. I'm not ready to be a dad.

We arrive at the brightly lit hotel just a few minutes later. I drive the car up to the door and allow my lovely date to exit. The penguin employee offers to valet, and I accept. I call him a penguin because of the ridiculous tuxedos all the employees wear, and because he actually is a penguin.

I step out of the car and stroll over to my sweet fox, extending my glove, offering to escort her in. She lays her warm hands on me in acceptance.

Upon entering, we quickly find a table and sit down. Another penguin comes around to take our first order of the night.

Carmelita stares intently at the menu. I never understand why she takes so long ordering. Her head forms a thick crease as she looks over her options.

"A glass of champagne" she finally declares.

Why does that take her so long? My order is always-

"The same" I reply

The waiter furiously scribbles down our orders as he tilts his head up at Carmelita.

"Water for la belle dame?" He asks. I detect a note of intimacy from our waiter that is not appreciated. I shoot him a glare to say 'She's mine'.

"Oui. We _both _will, thanks." I gritt through my teeth.

The penguin turns red as he nods and shuffles away without saying a word.

"Sly" Carmelita begins "I'm really glad you're okay with me leaving. You handled it better than I thought, so I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's no problem" I say, lying to both myself and her.

"So, I was thinking we should do something special when I get back, and I was just kinda wondering…" she says

"What?"

"It's just, I've never met your parents before. I was thinking I could finally see them."

My whole body freezes.

"You know, maybe we could have a nice dinner at a place like this…"

The blood trickling down my father's chest-

"Or perhaps there's a nice place to have a picnic…"

I'm all alone in the closet, there's no one to help me as the metallic wings slash my dad's life away-

"What do you think?" Carmelita asks, she looks at me sweetly...and innocently, unaware of the damage she just caused.

My parents? Why didn't I think of this?

"They're dead." I blurt.

Carmelita's eyes bulge. She gasps and clutches her chest. I can see the regret in her face.

"Sly! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Excuse me, I need to be alone" I say. It's all I can say. I thrust my chair back and rush to the balcony outside. The waiter from earlier is serving drinks to other customers. My shoulder slams into his and he spills the liquid onto the posh patrons. He swears at me in French. I don't care though, I just need to be alone.

I swing open the doors and step into the cool evening. The moon if setting behind the Eiffel Tower, softly illuminating its grand beauty. There's a calm breeze flowing through the air onto my scruffy fur.

My entire body is shaking, and I'm sweating uncontrollably. I havn't had to revisit that night for two years. Still, why is it bothering me so much now?

Of course I don't blame Carmelita. I was a damned fool to think I could hide it for so long. It was only natural that'd she'd ask sooner or later.

I remember when I stole my police files in Paris so many years ago. That document held my entire life story, and I'm guessing Inspector Fox never got a chance to read the whole thing. Obviously, she had no idea about my parents. In a way, I'm glad she brought it up. Now it's out in the open, and she's aware of my past.

Still, there's something that bothers me beyond explanation. I realize it now. I can always picture my father's face just fine. I remember bouncing on his knee as he told me stories about our family ancestry.

However, the more I tried, the harder it became. I couldn't picture the face of my mother. Was she even there for me? Did she ever leave my father? I know she existed, and I know she loved me, so why don't I remember her?

I hear the doors creak open behind me. She tries to be slow and quiet, but my thief ears are too finely tuned to catch small noises.

"Sly…" her voice calls out through the air. Even now it's soothing.

I don't turn around.

"I'm sorry, I just, needed to be alone for-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought up the subject in the first place." Caremillita says. I've always loved her, and this is why. She never thinks about herself.

She gently places her arms on my chest from behind. I feel better with her here now, calmer, and more focused. The next thing she says takes me by surprise.

"My mother was killed by a bunch of thugs when I was very young. I never knew my dad, but she was the reason I wanted to be a police officer, so that no one would have to go through what I did." She says.

I'm speechless. Carmelita and I have always had so much in common, but this...this is something even more.

"You- you lost your parents too?" I say, fighting back tears.

"Yeah" she says "though I try not to think about it too much. I've just sort of accepted it I guess."

I turn around and pull her in, and hold her tightly

"Let's get out of here. I hate this place anyway" She says, wiping away a few tears. I agree, and we prepare to leave. We walk inside, the penguin waiter and his manager are waiting for me. I can see the red liquid stained his restaurant uniform. Carmelita threatens to arrest them, and I get off the hook.

I collect my car without the assistance of the staff. We both climb in and drive away. As we speed down the road, I make a decision.

I need to see my mother's face, even if it's only one more time.


End file.
